


Locking for Trouble

by stubbornrhino



Series: The uh-Ohs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, handyman kim junmyeon is not, sehun is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon is not the handyman he thinks he is. Sehun gets the first-aid kit.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: The uh-Ohs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Locking for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #315.

Sehun was anxious and that was putting it lightly. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched his fiancé peer at the contents of the toolbox. The cute frown on Junmyeon’s pretty forehead was not very promising but he would never dare to say that out loud.

His heart thudded in his chest as Junmyeon picked up the mini drill. His fists clenched at the sight. They were going to spend their New Year’s Eve in a hospital, weren’t they? He couldn’t believe that when they could have been romping around the sheets, here they were instead, glaring at their front door, Sehun worried sick and Junmyeon determined to fix the broken doorknob.

But if they had to visit the hospital, which they would definitely have to, considering Junmyeon’s awful skills then how, in the world, were they supposed to exit if they were locked in? He supposed they could use the back entrance but that was such a long walk and it had recently snowed too. He should’ve taken care of that knob yesterday; it had been giving them problems for days now.

He sighed.

“Baby,” He called out, his tone gentle and tentative. “Jun, you won’t need the drill.”

At that, Junmyeon looked up from his subject of investigation and stared at him.

_Ah, fuck me._

Junmyeon’s big eyes widened in awe and a little bit of confusion. Sehun wanted to beg to just let him do it. He gave it another try.

“Let me do it. I will be quick, I promise.”

Junmyeon smiled at him. “I am good at it. You will see.”

“Uh-huh.” He agreed...NOT. Junmyeon _really_ was not good at it. He reached out, to take the drill away, to prevent the disaster that was about to happen if he failed to stop Junmyeon. His fiancé pouted and he groaned internally.

“But Hunnie, you always do everything around the house. Let me do it this time. Please.”

Sehun sighed as Junmyeon placed the drill back in its respective place and picked up a screwdriver. A size much too large for the screws on the doorknob.

Sehun sighed again but smiled encouragingly at Junmyeon. It was the least he could do. As long as Junmyeon stayed unharmed then it was all fine. Right?

That broken doorknob, on the other hand, didn’t deserve this treatment. It had served them for years, it didn’t deserve to get sacrificed at the hands of well... Junmyeon’s clumsy hands.

“Do you think if I jam this in the edge,” Sehun walked closer to look at exactly what was supposed to be jammed in and was horrified to find it was a cutter. “And pull at it then it’ll give away?”

Sehun’s eyes widened as Junmyeon pointed at the base of the knob.

“No, no.”

He shook his head, gently taking the cutter away and placing it back in the box. He then picked up another screwdriver, a smaller one and handed it to Junmyeon.

“You use this and it will come right off the door, okay?” He looked at Junmyeon to see if he was following the instructions. At the other’s nod he continued, “Then you can just fix the new one on there and done!”

He finished with a cheery smile and hands in the air at his sides. It was easy, he was sure Junmyeon can do it.

“Where’s the glue?”

The question confused Sehun.

“Glue? For what?”

“To paste the knob on the door, silly.”

Maybe...maybe...he thought too soon. Maybe....Junmyeon cannot do it, after all.

“You don’t paste them, baby. You unscrew them and then screw the new one on.”

“Oh.”

-

Sehun hid the first aid kit behind the sofa and kept a close eye on Junmyeon, who had been fiddling with the knob for an hour.

It’d have taken him 10 minutes at most and by now they would be in bed doing...useful things.

He adored his fiancé, don’t get him wrong, he adored Junmyeon right down to his fluffy bits and pieces but Junmyeon was not skilled at doing these things. But his fiancé was nothing if not stubborn and he appreciated the thought behind this. Junmyeon just wanted to help.

“Which side do I turn to tighten it, Hunnie?”

“Righty-tighty, lefty-loosey, baby.”

Sehun moved closer to see Junmyeon struggling with tightening the screws. He looked down and the smaller had the tip of his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth. Junmyeon was concentrating hard and trying his best. Sehun felt horrible for not being supportive enough.

“Here, let me hold it for you while you tighten that, okay?”

Junmyeon’s smile at him was so bright he couldn’t stop himself from responding in kind. It was almost done anyway. And they had managed to do it without any injuries so that was always a plus.

“Righty-tighty, righty-tighty, righty-tighty...”

Junmyeon murmured under his breath and Sehun once again fell in love with his fiancé some more. Junmyeon was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Just when they were down to the last screw and Sehun was busy imagining spending his life with Junmyeon, he heard a gasp and then a hiss.

“What? What happened?” Sehun’s panicked voice was covered by a triumphant squeal.

“Ta-da!”

Sehun looked at the knob, rotating it, testing it. He raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“Looks perfect, Jun.”

He hastily took the tools out of Junmyeon’s hands, plastering a quick kiss on the other’s forehead and made his way towards the tool box.

“I told you I was good at it.”

“Uh-huh.” Sehun nodded along.

“Wait.” Sehun looked up at that. Junmyeon was frowning. “What’s the first-aid kit doing here?”

The question was thrown at him along with a glare.

“You see, Jun...” He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He should shut his mouth right about now. “Want to fix the bulb in the porch? I think it’s broken too...” But he didn’t.

Junmyeon’s glare intensified. Sehun gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
